The Missing Egg
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Fred's mother is kidnapped from the antiques shop where she works, along with a priceless Fabrege egg. It's up to the gang to find her and the egg before it's too late. This is a short story which follows my last fanfic - The Mystery Murderer. Rated T to be safe


Mystery of the Missing Egg

Fred sat on the couch reading the newspaper, Daphne was in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee.

"You don't usually read the newspaper." Daphne said, putting his favourite mug, filled with coffee onto the table in front of them, and she sat on the couch next to him.

"I know, but remember a few weeks ago, when I was in Florida with those other detectives?" Fred asked. "Yes, I remember." Daphne said, recalling the 2-weeks she spent without him.

"There's supposed to be an article in this morning's paper about us busting the drug ring." Fred said, looking through the paper, Daphne sweetly ruffled his hair.

Sara stepped into the living room, "Morning." She said.

"Good morning." Daphne replied. "You guys ok?" Sara asked. "Yeah, we're fine." Daphne said, "There's a pot of coffee over there for you." She said. "Oh great. I need coffee!" Sara said.

She stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and then she sat on the couch opposite Daphne and Fred.

"How did you sleep?" Daphne asked. "Amazing!" Sara exclaimed, "That sofa bed might be old, but it's the comfiest thing in the world!"

"So, what time are we going to work?" Sara asked. "We'll go once you're dressed." Daphne said. "Awesome, I'll finish this amazing coffee and then I'll get dressed." Sara said, Daphne laughed, "It's just a coffee from a pot, Sara." She said.

"Hey, on my travels to find my dad, I slept in the back of the car, with only a bottle of water to stay hydrated." Sara said, "This is the best thing in the world." Taking another sip of her coffee.

Sara quickly drained the mug and then she ran into her bedroom to get dressed.

Fred put the newspaper on the coffee table, and he sighed. "Is it not in there?" Daphne asked, Fred shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry, baby. Maybe it's online." Daphne suggested, stroking his hair. "Maybe." Fred said.

Sara returned within minutes, she was wearing black jeans, blue top and a black leather jacket. "Ready!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

Daphne and Fred finished their coffees and Daphne put the mugs into the sink.

They climbed into the Mystery Machine and headed to the office.

* * *

"Guys, this is my sister, Sara." Daphne said, as she, Fred and Sara entered the office.

Shaggy's eyes widened, "Hello." He said, quickly standing from the couch, his Subway sandwich falling to the floor; which Scooby quickly ate up.

"I'm Shaggy." He said, holding his hand out to shake hers, "My names Shaggy." He said.

"You already said that." Velma said from her desk. "And this is Velma and my dog Scooby Doo." Shaggy said.

"Aww! What a cutie." Sara exclaimed, Shaggy smiled, "Thank you,." He said, puffing his chest out and smoothing back his hair. Fred and Daphne sniggered when Sara fussed Scooby, paying no attention to Shaggy.

Scooby picked up a ratty blue rope from under the couch and Sara played tug-of-war with him.

The door opened and a familiar face stepped into the office; Jack English.

Last year, the gang saved Jack English after he was wrongly accused, and sentenced, for the murder of a young girl in Michigan, and they discovered that several other murders had been committed on the same property, by the homeowners.

Jack was given a second chance, he'd married his girlfriend in a small ceremony several months ago and was working in a café a few blocks from the office, along with helping the gang on some small cases.

"I brought you guys some doughnuts." Jack said, he held two pink boxes in his arms, "These are going bad today, Manager let me bring these for you guys. There's a box for you guys and a box for Shaggy and Scooby."

"Oh boy!" Scooby exclaimed, he skipped over to Jack, who put a box of doughnuts on Scooby's head, and he carefully carried it back to Shaggy.

"Who's this?" Jack asked, when he noticed Sara. "Jack, this is my sister Sara." Daphne said. "I thought your sister's name was Thalia, and I thought she was a bit older." Jack said.

"It's a long story." Daphne and Sara said in unison, though unintentionally.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said, extending his hand for Sara to shake, "I'm Jack."

"I'm Sara." She said, shaking his hand.

"Fred, Daphne, congratulations!" Jack exclaimed, "When are you getting married?" He asked.

"We're still deciding on a date." Fred said.

The phone started ringing, Velma quickly grabbed it, hoping it would be a new case.

"So, like, what do you guys usually do?" Sara asked. "Wait for someone to call for our help." Shaggy said, stuffing a doughnut into his mouth.

"No all the time." Fred said, "When we haven't got a new case, sometimes we-"

"Look back on our old cases whilst we wait for the new ones." Jack said, eating a doughnut.

"No, I was going to say we respond to calls from the police, we help them out too." Fred said.

"Fred, it's for you." Velma said, Fred took the phone from Velma. "Hello."

Daphne noticed that his face immediately dropped, "Freddie?" She asked.

"Ok, thanks." Fred said, he put the phone down.

"Like, what's wrong buddy?" Shaggy asked.

"My mom's missing." Fred said. "What?" Daphne asked, Fred sat on the couch, Daphne sat next to him.

"That was the manager from the antiques store where my mom works, he said she and another employee are missing, so is one of the antiques." Fred said.

He suddenly jumped to his feet, he grabbed his coat and hurried out of the office, without hesitation, Daphne followed him.

"Freddie!" She called, as he got to the Mystery Machine, "Wait!" She climbed into the Mystery Machine next to him, she grabbed his hand before he could start the engine, he sighed.

"I need to find her, Daph." Fred said. "I know, Freddie." She said. "Let us help, we need to find out what happened first."

He nodded, "Ok," He said, "Let's go to the store and find out what happened." He started the engine, Daphne texted Velma and told her they were going to the antique store.

There were two police cars outside, the Mystery Machine pulled up next to one of the cars.

Daphne and Fred jumped out of the van, they were stopped by two police officers, but were allowed in when he showed him them their badges.

"Mr Heller." Fred got the attention of the store owner. "Oh, Mr Jones!" He exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

Mr Heller was an older man, in his late 60's. He was short and he had short grey hair. He wore a tweed jacket with dark grey bottoms and a red tie. Ms Jones had worked in the antiques store since Fred was 5, he'd known Mr Heller for years.

"What happened, where's my mom?" Fred asked, Mr Heller had been speaking to a police officer who had taken some notes. "My new employee; Andrei Vladivich, he's missing too." Mr Heller said.

"Jonothan." The officer began. "You saw the footage."

"Footage?" Daphne asked.

"The security camera." The officer said. "Ms Jones opened up the store this morning, but she caught Mr. Vladivich was about to steal one of the items."

"What item?" Daphne asked.

"It was a Fabregé Egg from imported from Russia." Mr Heller said. "Andrei Vladivich stole the egg, and took your mother with him." The officer said.

"Can we see the footage?" Fred asked, the officer nodded and led Fred and Daphne through to the office where they watched the security footage; a man in his late 20's, put a Fabregé egg into his coat pocket, and Fred's mother trying to stop him, but he was too strong and the man dragged her out of the store.

"We looked at the street cameras, he was driving a blue Honda Civic, with the licence plate NY17 PNB." The officer said. "Have you looked for the car?" Fred asked.

"Officers back at the station are searching for it and looking through other street cameras." The officer said.

"Why did Andrei Vladivich want to steal the egg anyway?" Daphne asked. "They're priceless, there are only 44 left in the world, the first one was made in 1888 by Peter Carl Fabregé for Alexander III, and then the next one was made for Nicholas II for his wife Alexandra. That's how 'Easter Eggs' came about." Mr Heller said.

"So, if he stole it with the intention to sell it?" The officer asked.

"Then he could be raking in millions from 1 egg." Mr Heller said.

Fred and Daphne exchanged looks.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Shaggy asked. "My mom was kidnapped by her colleague." Fred said, "He also stole an antique worth millions." Fred.

"Oh my god." Sara said. "We'll find her Fredster." Jack said, Fred nodded. "Velma, can you hack into the street cameras and find the car with the licence plate NY-"

"Already done, Fred. Daphne texted me the description of the car and the licence plate." Velma said. "Did you find anything?" Fred asked.

"Yes I did." Velma said. "Andrei Vladivich came from Russia in 2016, he purchased the Honda Civic in 2017, from California."

"California?" Jack asked. "Like, what's he doin' all the way over in New York?" Shaggy asked. "We know it's not for the doughnuts." Sara said, wiping the frosting from Scooby's mouth.

"Where is he?" Fred asked. "I lost track of the Honda in the next city. But I had a search, and I discovered that there is an abandoned warehouse along the road where he disappeared." Velma said.

"Well, let's go then!" Fred exclaimed.

The gang, plus Jack and Sara, jumped into the Mystery Machine and raced to the location of the warehouse.

Throughout the journey, Fred could only worry about his mother. He, Daphne and Velma sat in the front, whilst the others sat in the back eating the rest of the doughnuts.

Daphne had her hand on Fred's leg, hoping it would calm him down because he kept going over the speed limit.

He worried if his mother was safe and hoping that she was ok. He didn't know his father, his mother never spoke about him, but he knew, from his aunt Jessie, that his father left the day Fred was born, he hadn't been back since.

Ms Jones had done a lot for Fred and Daphne, since they were kids, she knew they would be more than just friends.

"Freddie, do you want me to drive?" Daphne asked, Fred shook his head, "No, I'll be fine." He said, trying his best to smile.

"Well, lucky for us, it's the next turning on the right." Velma said, the Mystery Machine suddenly took a sharp right turn down a bumpy road.

"Is that it?" Sara asked, she leant over the front seat to get a view of the warehouse, which they were slowly approaching.

"Ow!" Shaggy exclaimed from the back, "Like, dude!"

"Not cool, man." Jack said, "That's a no-no."

"Ro-ro?" Scooby asked. "How much time have you been spending with your niece?" Shaggy asked.

"Real gentlemen don't stare at a woman's bu- ow!" Jack exclaimed, as Shaggy returned the punch.

Sara turned her around, Daphne and Velma also looked into the back, where Shaggy had began to turn red.

Scooby snatched the doughnut out of his hand.

"We're here." Fred said, pulling up outside the warehouse, and turning the engine off, the gang climbed out of the van and slowly approached the warehouse.

"Ugh, like, I don't feel so good." Shaggy said, slowly. "It's probably all those doughnuts." Velma said. "I don't think so." Shaggy mumbled, before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed, dashing to his side.

"I don't feel good either." Daphne said, her eyes started closing and Fred caught her before she fell to the ground. "Daphne!" He exclaimed.

"I think there's a virus." Jack said, rubbing his neck before he too collapsed.

"What is going o-"

The other 4 fell unconscious

* * *

Daphne woke up, her legs were weak, but she realised she was tied to a post, which she was kind of grateful for as it was keeping her up. "Daph?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Ugh, are you ok?" He asked. "I can't feel my legs." She said. "Neither can I." He said. "Hey, Siri." Jack said, "What time is it?"

There was no response, "Siri?" He asked again, "Oh man, someone stole my apple watch!" He exclaimed, "I worked 3 extra weeks for that!"

"Jack, we have bigger problems." Daphne said, "What happened and where are the others?"

"I don't know." Jack said, "All I remember is walking up to the warehouse, you and Shaggy blacked out, and now we're here like, what the hell!"

"I'm rere." Scooby said, he was lying on the floor, with a rope attached to his collar, the rope was also tied to the post.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

They looked around, Daphne looked down at her feet, the ground was concrete, the only light was coming from a dim battery powered lamp hanging above them.

"Raggy?" Scooby asked. "Freddie!" Daphne called, "Sara!"

"Fred's mom, are you here?" Jack called.

There was no response.

"Ok, well there's no echo, so we can't be in a big room." Daphne said.

"Or cell, or chamber." Jack said.

* * *

"Daphne! Mom!" Fred called, he'd woken up a few minutes ago, there was someone else tied to the same post, but he didn't know who it was, he could only hear breathing, whoever it was, was probably asleep.

Fred looked around, he could see the dim lamp hanging above him, but nothing else.

Then he heard a snort, and he realised who it was; "Shaggy!" He exclaimed, "Shaggy! Wake up."

"Fred." Shaggy asked tiredly, "Did I sleep standing up again?" He asked.

"What? No, we blacked out outside, I don't know where the others are." Fred said.

"SCOOBY DOO!" Shaggy screamed.

"Thanks for deafening me." Fred mumbled.

* * *

Scooby's ear pricked up.

"What is it buddy?" Jack asked. "Raggy." Scooby said. "I rear Raggy!"

"Shaggy!" Daphne and Jack exclaimed. "Wait, Daph, maybe he can hear Raggy because of his super doggy hearing." Jack said. "Right." Scooby said.

"Hey, I wonder how we got here. I mean like, how did we all end up collapsing?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." Jack said, "Hey, wait a sec, I remember, my neck was hurting just before I blacked out."

"Rart?" Scooby asked. "Fart?" Jack asked, Daphne rolled her eyes, "Dart!"

"Dart?" Jack asked. "Res, rart!" Scooby exclaimed. "Maybe someone shot us with some kind of tranquilizer dart?" Daphne suggested.

"Hey, come to think of it, dart makes more sense than fart." Jack said, Daphne rolled her eyes again, Scooby did too.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Velma asked as she began to wake.

"Velma is that you?" A familiar voice asked. "Sara? Is that you?" Velma asked.

"Yes it's me." Sara groaned, "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Another voice said. "Who's here?" Sara asked. "Ms Jones? Is that you?" Velma asked.

"Yes it's me, Velma dear." Ms Jones said. "How did you get here, is Freddie ok?"

"We came looking for you, we all lost consciousness outside." Velma said. "Who's doing this?" Sara asked.

"Andrei Vladivich." Ms Jones said, "My colleague, I caught him stealing a priceless Fabregé egg, I tried to stop him but he dragged me out to his car, and that's all I can remember." She said.

"Ms Jones, did Andrei say why he was stealing it?" Velma asked. "Duh." Sara said.

"That single egg is worth millions, there are only 44 left in the world, if he finds all 44, which might be impossible, he'd be one of the richest men in the world." Ms Jones said.

They heard the sound of a door being unlocked.

"Sshh." Ms Jones whispered.

The door opened and a figure stepped in.

"Nice to see you are all awake." A voice said; it was a man, with a Russian accent.

"Andrei, why are you doing this?" Ms Jones asked. "That egg is worth millions." Andrei said.

"Yes, we know that. Who wants to be a millionaire? You do!" Sara snapped.

Andrei chuckled. "I don't want it for the money." He said. "Though, I must admit, that is a contributing factor."

"If you don't want it for it's money, they what are you planning on doing with it?" Velma asked.

"I will return to Russia with the egg, that was supposed to be missing." He said.

* * *

Fred was wiggling in the ropes. "Like, we tried wigglin' our way out of this Fredster, we're not gettin' out this way." Shaggy said.

"I'm trying to get to my pocket." Fred said. "Why?" Shaggy asked. "I have a pocket knife." Fred said. "If I can get to my pocket knife, then I can cut these ropes. And then all we have to worry about is-"

"The possibility of the Russian Mafia waiting for us outside?" Shaggy asked, Fred rolled his eyes.

"You know, I bet Andrei is behind this." Fred said, struggling for his pocket. "Yep." Shaggy said, feeling the ropes rub his arms.

"I swear if he's hurt my mom, or Daphne-"

"You'll kill him." Shaggy said, "With your pocket knife."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Velma asked.

"Peggy, you are familiar with the history of the Fabregé eggs." Andrei said, Ms Jones nodded. "Yes, the first one was made in 1887, by Peter Carl Fabregé." She said, Andrei nodded as she spoke. "It was made for Alexander III, he gave it to his wife Maria to mark their 20th anniversary together."

Andrei stared at her, waiting for her to finish; "Umm… so another one was made for Nicholas II to give to his wife Alexandra. From then on, they were made for members of the Royal family who gifted them at Easter, creating the Easter Egg." Ms Jones said.

"Very good." Andrei said. "Nicholas II was executed in 1918, along with his wife and 5 children. Nicholas had a servant who worked in the palace by the name of Dmitri Vladivich. My great-grandfather." Andrei said.

"Let me guess, he stole the Fabregé egg during the revolution?" Velma asked.

"Absolutely not!" Andrei exclaimed. "He was given the egg by Nicholas II himself, before he was exiled. Dmitri Vladivich was one of Nicholas' favourite servants." Andrei said.

"So, he was given the egg?" Velma asked.

"Correct." Andrei said, "But it was lost in the revolution, Dmitri's house was burgled and he egg was lost. Myself, my father and my grand-father have searched for decades to find the missing egg. We thought it was lost forever, until I tracked it to Mr Heller's antiques store." He said.

"So, why the hell do you have us tied up?" Sara asked, angrily.

"Peggy tried to stop me, and I couldn't have that, and when you all came to find her, I couldn't have you stopping me." Andrei said.

"What exactly were you planning on doing with us?" Velma asked.

"Leaving you here while I make my escape to Russia." Andrei said, "This building has been abandoned for years, nobody is going to come looking here anytime soon."

* * *

"Almost got it." Fred said, sawing at the rope with his pocket knife, which he awkwardly got out of his pocket.

"Yes!" Shaggy exclaimed, feeling the ropes loosen which then fell to the floor.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Fred said, they found their way to the door, surprised that it was unlocked.

It seemed that they had been locked in a cargo container, the warehouse stood behind them.

They didn't know what the time was, but they knew it was late; the stars and the full moon lit up the dark sky. "Like zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "It was early afternoon when we got here."

"Scooby! Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy called. "Daphne!" Fred called.

"Raggy! Reddie!" Scooby exclaimed, before he began howling.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy exclaimed. "It's coming from in there!" Fred exclaimed, then he realised there were two other cargo containers. "It's this one." Fred said, opening the door to one of the containers.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Daphne!" Fred exclaimed, he ran over to them and began sawing at the ropes with his pocket knife; then she jumped into his arms.

"Anyone happy to see Jack?" Jack asked. "Good to see you buddy." Shaggy said, ruffling his hair.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked, brushing his fingers through Daphne's hair. "Yeah, I'm fine." Daphne said. "Where are we?"

"Inside a cargo container." Fred said. "And it's nighttime."

"We've been out for hours?" Jack asked. "Seems like it." Shaggy said.

"My guess is the others are in the next container." Fred said. "Well, let's get them out then." Daphne said.

They stepped over to the third container, the door was slightly open and they heard voices.

"I know who you are." Andrei said, "Sara Drake."

"What?" Sara asked. "On your travels." Andrei said. "I know people who know you."

Scooby growled, Andrei turned around, surprised to see the rest of the gang standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" Fred exclaimed. "Freddie!" Ms Jones exclaimed.

"What!" Andrei exclaimed, "How did you get out?"

Fred held up his pocket knife, but Andrei pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. "Like Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Andrei was distracted, Sara kicked the back of his leg, Andrei gasped and dropped the gun. Jack quickly grabbed it before Andrei could go for it, then Shaggy handcuffed him and held him to the floor whilst Fred cut the rope, freeing the others.

Daphne called the police.

"Where's the egg?" Ms Jones asked. "On a plane, on her way back to Mother Russia!" Andrei exclaimed, struggling under Shaggy's hold.

The police arrived, they put Andrei into the back of the police car and took him to the station.

"Well, I suppose there's not a lot we can do about that missing Fabregé egg." Jack said as the gang climbed into the Mystery Machine, which Andrei had failed to hide.

"No, I suppose not." Velma said. "But maybe...maybe it's going back to its rightful owner, I mean, Andrei said that his great-grandfather was given the egg, so maybe it's going back to its rightful owner."

"I suppose." Daphne said. "Hey, Sara, what did Andrei mean when he said he knows you and he knows people who know you?" She asked.

"I'll tell you another time." Sara said. Daphne thought it was a bit suspicious.

"Oh, mom, this is Sara, Daphne's sister." Fred said. "Nice to meet you, dear, I can see your face now. You do look like Daphne." Ms Jones smiled.

* * *

They dropped Shaggy and Scooby, Jack, and Velma at their homes before they went Ms Jones' house, she decided that it might be a good idea for them to sleep at her house because it was so late.

Daphne and Fred slept in the bed in Fred's old bedroom, Ms Jones let Sara sleep in her bed and Ms Jones slept on the couch in the living room.

"Freddie. What do you think Andrei meant by he knows Sara?" Daphne asked. "I don't know baby." Fred said, his head on her shoulder, as he was slowly falling asleep. "I'm sure she'll tell you tomorrow, or whenever she's ready." Fred said.

"Ok." Daphne sighed, she too fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Fred woke up to get a glass of water.

When he got down to the kitchen, the light was on and he noticed the couch was empty.

"Freddie, what are you doing up?" Ms Jones asked. "Just getting some water." Fred said.

"Ok, sweetie." She said, ruffling his hair, "You're such as handsome boy." She cooed. "Mom." Fred said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry my sweet Prince." Ms Jones said, sipping her mug of water.

"Are you ok, Mom?" Fred asked. "You usually only drink hot water when you're nervous." Fred said. "Andrei's in custody, he'll probably be sent back to Russia." He said, hoping to reassure her.

Ms Jones nodded, "I know, sweetie." She said, "To be honest, everything that happened today distracted me from something that happened this morning. I should tell you." She sighed.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Sit down." Ms Jones said, she and Fred sat at the kitchen table.

"I had a phone call today from your Uncle Tommy." Ms Jones said. "So?" Fred asked. "So, he's spoken to your father." She said.

Fred felt uneasy; even though he'd never met his father, he hated him. 26-years ago when his mother was in labour, his 'dad' left her at the hospital.

"What does he want?" Fred asked, "Does he know Daphne and I are getting married?"

Ms Jones nodded, "Yes he does." Fred sighed, "Tommy told him?" He asked, Ms Jones nodded.

"What does he want?" Fred asked again, Ms Jones sighed, she let out a small bitter laugh, "You probably guess that he's not interested in meeting you." She said, "Or Daphne. Or coming to your wedding."

"As if I was ever going to invite him anyway." Fred said. "What does he want? Money?"

Ms Jones sighed.

"Its money isn't it?" Fred asked. Ms Jones sighed, an escaped tear ran down her cheek, she caught it. "What does he want?" Fred asked.

"He's not interested in being a part of your life." Ms Jones said, "He's…he's asked for you to sign some paperwork."

Fred looked confused.

"Remember when your grandmother June died?" Ms Jones asked. "A little bit, I was only 6." Fred said.

"Yes, well. She only had 2 sons, your Uncle Tommy, and your father." Ms Jones sighed, "She changed her will after you were born, Tommy was left 40 percent of her money and she also had 40 percent put into your bank, so you could buy a house when you're old enough. And-"

"After dad left you in the hospital, she took him out of her will." Fred finished; Ms Jones nodded. "And now he wants it?" He asked, Ms Jones nodded.

"I already told Tommy that he's not getting it. That's for you and Daphne, for you to buy a house when you're married or to go towards whatever you want for your children." Ms Jones said, "Grandma June left him a letter, but nobody knew what happened to him after he left, so she left the letter with Tommy. He would have received it by now."

"When he left me at the hospital, the nurse told me he was a coward and I'd be much better off with you." Ms Jones smiled, "She was right."

Fred smiled at his mother, "Don't worry, Mom. I won't let him have it." He said, Ms Jones smiled.

"So, have you and Daphne set a date yet?" Ms Jones asked. "Not yet, but definitely this year." Fred said. Ms Jones squealed, "I'll be there!"

"I love you, Mom." Fred said. "I love you too, Sweetie." She replied, "Now, go back to bed."

Fred kissed her goodnight and returned to his bedroom.

The End


End file.
